Family
by SusieQ1
Summary: Fourteen year old Alyson Potter is raised by Ron and Hermione, after her parents disappear. But a new boy in her year brings up some startling questions. Are her parents alive? And, if so, where are they?
1. Memories

Chapter One- Memories  
  
Harry Potter lay on the wet dirt. He could feel his heartbeat, its quick pulse shuddering his body. He could feel Ginny's warm weight next to him, her shuddering chest rising and falling. He pushed his blood-soaked hair out of his eyes, and stared ahead.  
  
Voldemort was dead.  
  
He crawled forward, scarcely being able to believe it. A mound of mud- soaked robes lay on the ground, and with shaking hands, Harry lifted them.  
  
"Ginny," he said hoarsely. "Ginny, he's really-"  
  
The last thing he remembered was an incantation being muttered. He slipped into darkness, his hand still clutching the robes.  
  
*  
  
Fourteen years later  
  
*  
  
Fourteen-year-old Alyson Potter sat at her desk, her quill scratching against a piece of parchment. The late afternoon sun bathed her room in a warm glow, and the air was filled with the scent of summer.  
  
A sharp rap on the door jolted her from her daze, and she put down her quill.  
  
"Come in," she said.  
  
The door opened to reveal her cousin, Claire. The pretty strawberry blond gave Alyson a look of mock shock.  
  
"Aly! What're you doing? It's the last day of summer! Are you mad?"  
  
Alyson took off her reading glasses. "It's extra credit. You know how awful I am at History of Magic. This might help."  
  
Claire rolled her eyes. "Aly, you couldn't be awful at a subject if you tried. You know it perfectly well. " She tugged on Alyson's thick brown hair, which was tied back with a red ribbon. "Daddy's doing some report for the Aurors, and he needs a break. We're going out for ice cream."  
  
"Excellent!" Alyson got out of her chair, and reached for her cloak. She switched off the light in her room, and headed down the classy, oak staircase to the kitchen, Claire at her heels.  
  
Her twelve-year-old cousin, Nick, sat at the television as if in a trance. Although his hands were tying his cloak, his eyes never left the football game he was watching. Ron sat beside him, tying his four-year-old daughter, Hannah's cloak, his eyes never leaving the screen.  
  
"This thing is amazing!" Ron breathed. "Absolutely amazing!"  
  
Claire and Alyson leaned against the table. "Daddy, we've had it for two years." Alyson said.  
  
"It's amazing!" Ron said eagerly. "It really is!"  
  
"Why are you writing a report for the Aurors Uncle Ron?" Alyson asked.  
  
Ron sighed. "Some article about a strategy I used when I was an Auror. I'm just finished, but I needed a break before I crack down on my final lesson plans. Besides, it's the last day of summer." Ron had retired from the Aurors when Hannah was born, since there was no one to stay home with her. He was now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, and a very popular one to boot.  
  
Ron finished tying Hannah's cloak, and the children followed him out of the door. Claire and Alyson linked arms as they headed down the busy Hogsmeade sidewalk.  
  
"I can't believe we're going to be fourth years," Claire said, excitedly. "Remember our sorting?"  
  
Alyson grimaced. She had been so scared to be sorted, that she had thrown up all over the Entrance Hall floor. "I've been trying to forget that one."  
  
The family entered Florean's(sp.?) . Nick boosted Hannah upon a spool, where she proceeded to spin herself in a circle.  
  
"Don't spin too fast Nanners," Alyson said automatically. The small redhead gave her a grin. "Daddy I want cho-co-late."  
  
Ron nodded at her, and returned shortly with their ice cream. A cheery song played in the background. The song stopped and Alyson froze when she heard the next words.  
  
"The Wizarding World remembers two fallen heroes."  
  
"No," Alyson thought. "No. Turn it off. Don't make them remember, please!"  
  
The radio continued on, despite her pleas.  
  
"Exactly fourteen years ago today, Harry and Virginia Potter, both twenty- three, went missing near London, England. After defeating Voldemort for the last and final time, the couple disappeared. Although authorities found no body, and continue small searches, the Potters are assumed dead. The WWN would like to dedicate the next song to the loved ones of Harry and Virginia Potter."  
  
Alyson looked up at Ron. He was clutching his spoon so tight, she thought it might snap in his hand. He got up, paid for the ice cream, and motioned for the children to follow him. Alyson got up, feeling miserable. She had thought everyone would forget this year. She hadn't even gone downstairs, hoping to avoid the dead silences and stares.  
  
When they got home, Ron locked himself in his room. Nick ushered Hannah away, and Alyson ran upstairs. She lay down on her bed, clutched her pillow, and tried not to cry.  
  
"Aly?" She heard Claire's voice on the other side of the door. Alyson heard Claire turn the knob, and closed her eyes. She felt the bed move as Claire sat down, and felt her cousin's hand on her back.  
  
"Shh, it's okay. Don't cry, Al."  
  
Alyson raised her head, and looked into her cousin's bright blue eyes. "I was hoping it would be different this year."  
  
"The awkward silences and the crying?"  
  
Alyson nodded. "I hate it! Why does their have to be this stupid anniversary? Why does everyone have to think about it? Why can't-" Alyson stopped. The girls were silent for a minute, until Claire spoke up.  
  
"Do you think they're still alive? You know, by any chance?"  
  
"I don't know," Alyson said. "I mean, it'd be nice to have parents and all. But, but they're not my family. I have a family already. You, Nick, Hannah, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. I just wish we knew they were dead! Then we wouldn't spend our time wondering. I wish we just knew!"  
  
The girls sat there for a couple minutes, Alyson crying into her pillow.  
  
"Shh, Al, it's okay." Claire whispered. She wiped Alyson's tears. "Hey. Tell you what. Let's have a slumber party tonight. It's our last night of freedom. What do you say?"  
  
Alyson smiled, and leaned against Claire's shoulder. "Thanks Caro."  
  
*  
  
The Weasley house was quiet. Alyson could hear Claire's heavy breathing next to her, and knew she should be getting some sleep herself.  
  
She stroked the picture she held in her hands. Her parents smiled up at her. Her mother was holding an infant Alyson in her arms, and her father was smiling proudly next to her. Alyson gave a small smile, and felt a solitary tear fall down her cheek.  
  
"Even though I never met you, I still love you," she whispered. "Good night."  
  
She slipped the picture back underneath her pillow, and fell asleep. 


	2. Back to School

(A/N- Wow, I couldn't believe the positive comments I've gotten! Thank you guys!)  
  
Chapter 2- Back to School  
  
Alyson didn't think she could've been more excited for the first day of fourth year.  
  
She smoothed down the pleats in her skirt for the millionth time, and checked her reflection in her car's review mirror. Her Aunt Hermione was concentrating on the road. She had taken the morning off from her job as a Healer to take the children to school.  
  
They turned into King's Cross, and parked. "Well," said Hermione. "This is it. You excited?"  
  
Claire and Nick mumbled something incomprehensible. Hannah gave a big sniff as they piled out of the car.  
  
"I don't want you to leave," she said, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Aw, Nannie," said Nick, stooping to the little girl's level. "Don't worry. Now you'll get to go to Nana's everyday again. Won't that be fun?"  
  
Hannah gave a watery smile. Hermione stooped down, and lifted the little girl on her hip.  
  
They were almost to platform 93/4 when Claire emitted a small shriek. "Aidan!"  
  
She ran and practically tackled a tall boy with blue eyes and light brown hair. Alyson ran behind her, and threw her arms around her other best friend.  
  
"Goodness," Aidan said, his blue eyes laughing. The trio had met on their first day of Hogwarts.  
  
The children went through the barrier, followed closely by Alyson's family.  
  
Aidan ran to say goodbye to his parents, and Claire through her arms around her mother.  
  
"Bye Mum, I love you."  
  
"Bye, honey. Have a nice time."  
  
Alyson kissed Hannah and Hermione, and prepared to follow her cousins onto the train.  
  
"Aly!" she heard her aunt say. "Come here for a second."  
  
Alyson turned.  
  
Hermione was fumbling in her purse, and she withdrew a small box. "This is for you."  
  
Alyson took it, and opened it. She was startled to find a small silver locket.  
  
"What's this?" she asked.  
  
Hermione smiled. "It was you mother's. Nana gave it to her right before her fourth year of Hogwarts. She loved that locket. Turn it over, and read the inscription."  
  
Alyson did, and read the words.  
  
To my special girl, Virginia Margaret,  
  
Alyson smiled. "You, you want me to wear this? Really?"  
  
Hermione hugged her. "Really."  
  
"Thank you." Alyson said smiling.  
  
"I love you Aly."  
  
"I love you too, Aunt Hermione."  
  
* "Snails?" Claire shrieked. "You ate snails?"  
  
Aidan nodded. "It was good. Tastes like chicken."  
  
"Oh puh-leeze." Alyson rolled her eyes. "You would eat anything if it had the right amount of ketchup on it."  
  
"The lady doesn't lie." Aidan said.  
  
They were sitting in the carriages up to Hogwarts. The wind was whipping around them, and rain pattered drearily on the rooftop. Alyson pulled her cloak tightly around her, and shivered. "What a start to a year."  
  
"No kidding," said Claire gloomily. "I wonder what Professor Trelawney and Firenze would say about this weather."  
  
"Ahh," said Aidan mysteriously. "When weather is bad, it's a sign you will fail every one of your exams, Alyson Potter."  
  
Alyson rolled her eyes. "I'm scared. Really, I am."  
  
The carriages came to a stop, and the children hurried inside. They found their places at the Gryffindor Table. The first years were filing in, and Alyson gave a wave to her cousin Chloe, who was starting Hogwarts this year.  
  
"Who's that?" Aidan said, pointing to a boy at the end of the line. "He looks way too old to be a first year."  
  
Alyson looked at the boy. It was true; he looked to be about Alyson's age. He had brown hair, the same color as Alyson's, and had his hands thrust into his robes nonchalantly.  
  
"If he's a first year," Claire said mischievously. "Then he's a pretty good looking first year."  
  
Alyson rolled her eyes.  
  
Just then, the Headmistress, McGonagall, rapped on her glass with her fork. She gave the school a rare smile. "Welcome back everyone. It's good to see you all again. Before we proceed with the sorting, I would like to take this opportunity to welcome a new student to our school, Christopher Ryan. He is transferring to Hogwarts from Beuxbatons, and will be joining the fourth year class. Please make him feel welcome. All right then. Let's proceed with the sorting. Adams, Juniper!"  
  
Alyson looked at Christopher Ryan. He looked embarrassed, as if trying to sneak away. "That's weird," she said, frowning. "I didn't know you could transfer."  
  
Aidan shrugged.  
  
The sorting continued. Christopher Ryan was Sorted into Gryffindor, as well as Chloe Weasley. The ceremony ended, and Aidan started eating like a starved person. Alyson looked at Christopher Ryan. He was eating slowly, and talking to another boy. Alyson wasn't sure why, but she knew she had to get to know this boy more.  
  
*  
  
All he could see was a black robe. Then he saw two narrow slits of redness. They were eyes. He tried to run, but he stumbled. He saw a flash of green light, heard an evil cackle-  
  
"Tim, Tim!"  
  
He woke with a start.  
  
"Christine," he said shakily. "I had the dream again."  
  
His wife smiled, and rubbed his wet back. "Tim, honey, it was only a dream."  
  
Tim rubbed his eyes. "I know, I know. But it's just, it's so vivid. Like I can almost touch it."  
  
Christine smiled. "Go back to sleep. It'll be okay."  
  
Tim gave a shaky smile, but knew he could not fall asleep again. 


	3. Questions

(A/N- I had some questions last chapter, so I'm going to try to answer them the best I can. Thank you all of you for reviewing, I appreciate you guys SO much, you have no idea!  
  
Are Christine and Tim Harry and Ginny? - I don't know, why don't we wait and see?  
  
Why is Claire's hair blond, and Alyson's hair brown? - Honestly, I wanted to spice things up a bit. I mean the Trio's kids are usually redheads. And Nick and Hannah are redheads. Claire's just an oddball. I also said her hair was reddish-blond. Hermione or Ron must have some blond genes, which is very possibly, especially in redheaded families. And both my parents are brunettes, and my brothers are both blond. So there you go.  
  
As for Aly, her hair is a couple shades off of Harry's, a.k.a. a very dark brown. This is possible. I mean, Ginny's red could have softened Harry's black up a bit.  
  
Are Chris and Aly twins? - Nope.  
  
Why is Claire's nickname Caro? - The literary answer is that they are basically sisters. And even if "Caro" doesn't really sound like "Claire", Aly probably called her that when she was a baby. My friends call me Katey even though my name is Stephanie. But the real answer is I needed to give Claire some sort of nickname, and that was the closest I could think of. There's not much you can do with Claire. ;)  
  
If you guys have more questions, I would be happy to answer them. ( And know for Chapter 3! )  
  
Chapter 3- Questions  
  
Alyson didn't get a lot of sleep that night. And when she finally did drift off it was so late that she got up late as well.  
  
"What a start to a year," she grumbled, as she headed down to breakfast. When she finally entered the Entrance Hall, she was surprised to see Christopher Ryan sitting with Aidan and Claire at their usual table.  
  
"Hi," she said, smiling at them all.  
  
Aidan smiled. "Hey, Aly. This is my new friend, Chris. Chris, this is Alyson Potter."  
  
Alyson stuck her hand forward, and Christopher shook it. "You can call me Aly."  
  
"You can call me Chris," said Christopher, in a completely British accent.  
  
Alyson was startled. "You're British?" she asked. "Oh, excuse me. I thought you were from France."  
  
Chris gave a small laugh. "Yes, I'm British. I moved to France when I was ten. My father is a reporter, and he was transferred there. We just moved back here. That's why I switched."  
  
"That must have been rough," Alyson said, smiling.  
  
Chris shrugged. "It's nice to be back."  
  
Alyson nodded. The bell rang for their first class, and they departed.  
  
*  
  
Professor Binns was droning on in the front of the classroom, but Alyson wasn't really listening. Chris Ryan was sitting right in front of her, and she was staring at him. Why did he seem so familiar?  
  
She was brought back to earth as Claire slid a piece of parchment under her elbow.  
  
"So what do you think of the new kid? Quite good-looking, I say."  
  
Alyson frowned, and scribbled a note back. "Um, no."  
  
Claire looked at it. "You don't think so?" she wrote hastily.  
  
Alyson shook her head.  
  
Claire wrote back. "You know, he kind of looks like you."  
  
Alyson frowned. "Thanks Caro," she wrote back swiftly. She turned her head and pretended to be listening to Professor Binns. She didn't want to think about Chris anymore.  
  
*  
  
"Aly, hey Aly!" Alyson jumped as Chris Ryan came next to her. He seemed startled at her face. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"  
  
"No," Alyson said, trying to remain calm. "I was just thinking. How are you?"  
  
Chris shrugged. "I'm fine. It's a bit stressful, you know starting a new school and everything. But I'll manage."  
  
Alyson smiled, and mentally kicked herself. Who was she to avoid a perfectly nice boy, one who had been nice to her from the get go? He needed friends. "I hope we can be friends Chris," she said. "I really do."  
  
Chris smiled.  
  
(A/N- Sorry this was a bit short. He next chapters will be interesting, I promise, this is sort of transition chapter. Thanks guys!) 


	4. Hogsmeade

(A/N- The last chapter was so short, I know! To make up for it, this one's exciting and longer!)  
  
*  
  
Chapter 4- Hogsmeade  
  
Alyson and Chris clicked instantly. It was kind of amazing, actually. It was like the two had known each other their entire lives. At any rate, it seemed like more then a month.  
  
It was October the 23rd. Fourth year had been going along quite smoothly for Alyson, although Claire couldn't have boasted the same. She had become quite a rebel, and had just received her third detention just this morning.  
  
Alyson pulled her cloak tighter around her. The cold October air cut her are skin like a knife, and seemed to whisper through her. Claire was chattering nonstop about her new boyfriend, a Ravenclaw named Carey Watson.  
  
"Carey is so sweet Aly, you really must get to know him. I don't know what to say when Mum asks him how I met him, however. What I am supposed to say, 'Oh, Mummy, it was the sweetest thing! We both had detention and happened to be scrubbing the hospital bedpans in the same room?' "  
  
Alyson laughed. "When's your detention?"  
  
"Today."  
  
"Oh Claire! We have a Hogsmeade visit today! You're going to have to miss it."  
  
Claire frowned. "Oh, bloody hell. Uncle Fred said he has a surprise for me too." Her face unclouded a bit. "At least Aidan has detention too. What time is it?"  
  
"Five o'clock."  
  
"I better hurry, I'm going to be late. Bye Al."  
  
Claire hurried off. Alyson stood there in the middle of the hallway. Now what was she going to do?  
  
"Al!" Alyson recognized Chris' voice. She immediately cheered up. She had almost forgotten about Chris. She turned around.  
  
"You don't have detention, do you?"  
  
Chris furrowed his brow. "No. Why?"  
  
Alyson smiled. "Claire and Aidan do. It's just you and me for Hogsmeade. You ready to leave?"  
  
*  
  
Ten minutes later the friends were walking through Hogsmeade. Alyson felt light on her toes. Something about the crisp fall air made her feel the night was full of magic. And maybe it was.  
  
"Where do you want to go first, Chris?" asked Alyson.  
  
"Weasley's!" said Chris automatically. "That store is so wicked! I used to have to mail-order everything, bloody hassle I tell you. Is that all right with you?"  
  
Alyson laughed. "Of course. It's always nice to visit my uncles."  
  
"That's right!" Chris said slowly. "Since you and Claire are cousins, that makes you related to them. And they are Weasley's, and Claire's a Weasley-"  
  
"Complicated isn't it?" Alyson said. "And the funny thing is, I've got absolutely no Potter relatives at all."  
  
Chris looked puzzled, but Alyson didn't get a chance to say anything, for at that moment they stepped into Fred and George's shop. The place was brightly light, with goodies as far as the eyes could see. Chris jumped as a charmed spider Alyson had learned to avoid jumped on his back.  
  
"Wow," he said, examining the now motionless spider. "This looks almost real!"  
  
"You like it?" Alyson turned to see her Uncle Fred behind her.  
  
"Uncle Fred!" she squealed, and threw her arms around him. Fred laughed.  
  
"Hey Al. How's life?"  
  
"Fine. Oh, Uncle Fred, this is my friend Chris Ryan."  
  
"How'd," Fred tipped an imaginary hat.  
  
"It's nice to meet you sir!" Chris said. "This is one wicked spider you've got here!"  
  
"Yes," said Fred. "I made it especially for my bother Ron. He absolutely loves going over there and having it jump on him."  
  
Alyson giggled. "My uncle's deathly afraid of spiders," she told Chris. "He squeals like a girl if it jumps on him."  
  
Fred smiled. "Oi, Aly, where's the little Caro ran off too? I have something for her." He fumbled around in his jacket pocket and pulled out a brown paper bag.  
  
"She has detention," Alyson said, taking the bag. "I'll give it to her."  
  
"What do you suppose it is?" Chris asked, as Fred went to help a customer.  
  
"I've learned not to look. Knowing Claire and Uncle Fred, it could be anything."  
  
One hour and about twenty joke shop purchases later, the children headed back to school. Alyson was swinging her bags and talking nonchalantly to Chris when she saw her locket hit the ground.  
  
"Oh no!" she said. The locket was lying twisted on the ground. "It's broken I'm sure of it!" she said, trying not to cry.  
  
Chris leaned down and picked it up. "It's not broken. It's just come open." He handed it to her.  
  
Alyson was startled. "Open? But it's never come open before." She turned it over. She was startled to find a small picture inside of it. She squinted at the blurred people.  
  
It was her mother, wearing robes Alyson recognized as Hogwarts graduation robes. She was standing in between Alyson's grandparents, and they were all waving happily. Alyson smiled. "I didn't know there was a picture in here."  
  
"Who is it of?" Chris asked.  
  
"My mother and my grandparents." Alyson said. "Want to see?"  
  
She handed him the locket. Chris turned it over and squinted at the photo. He turned white.  
  
"Chris! Chris what is it!" Aly asked.  
  
"Th-that's," Chris stuttered. "That's my mom."  
  
*  
  
(A/N- Ooo! A cliffy! Muhahaha! Don't worry; you'll get answers soon!) 


	5. Revelations

(A/N- I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Shortly after I uploaded the last chapter my computer broke and I just got it fixed. Thanks for being so patient and reviewing!)  
  
Chapter 5- Revelation  
  
Alyson felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She snatched the locket from Chris, and started walking towards school.  
  
"Aly, Aly wait!" Alyson heard Chris' choppy, scared pants of air behind her. "Aly!"  
  
Alyson turned around. "That's not your mum." She turned around and opened Hogwarts' big swinging doors.  
  
Chris tried to keep up with her fast pace up the stairs. "Aly. You don't understand. I know her when I see her and that's my mum."  
  
"So what are you suggesting?" Alyson snapped back. "That before my mother got married, had me, oh yeah, and then died in the war against Voldemort she just happened to find your dad and create you? I highly doubt that Chris!"  
  
She reached the Fat Lady and muttered the password. She was surprised to find Gryffindor Tower empty.  
  
She turned around to stare at Chris. He looked like a five year old, wanting his mummy. His brown hair fell into his eyes, and his white hand was visibly shaking.  
  
"Your mum, she's dead?"  
  
Alyson plopped on the couch. "How many other Ginny Potter's do you know of?"  
  
Chris sat beside her. "Your mother is Ginny Potter? The Ginny Potter? Merlin Aly, why didn't you say anything? I've known you for this long and I didn't even know you had one of the most famous witches of all time as your mum?"  
  
"It's not something I like to brag about," Alyson said softly.  
  
Chris stared at her. "So, then, your father is Harry Potter? Blimey, Al," he gave a soft whistle.  
  
Alyson nodded. "See. I told you you were crazy."  
  
Chris looked at her. "No, Aly. No. That was my mum. I know it!"  
  
"Chris, that picture could have very well been any red-head witch in England. The picture's to small and blurred to tell."  
  
"Fine." Chris looked at her, his green eyes intent. "Do you have a picture about the time your mother and father disappeared. With you, I mean?"  
  
Alyson nodded slowly.  
  
"Go get it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just trust me on this Aly, please." Chris gave a weak smile.  
  
Alyson slowly got up, and nodded.  
  
She ran up the stairs to her dormitory, her breath coming out in short puffs. Her hands were shaking as she reached for the framed picture that sat beside her bed. She headed back downstairs and reached the couch.  
  
Chris arrived about the same time as she. In his hands he clutched a worn picture.  
  
"What is this about, Chris?" Alyson said.  
  
"Okay." Chris said, pacing a bit. "It's very simple. The pictures should be around the same time period, correct? So if we truly have the same parents, they should look pretty much the same. But if they aren't, well, then they aren't. Alright?"  
  
Alyson swallowed.  
  
"Okay, Al." Chris took a step towards her. "On three, okay. One, two three."  
  
Alyson turned her picture over slowly, her eyes fixed on Chris'.  
  
There was no doubt the people in the pictures were identical. Her parents looked up at her. They held a smiling baby, apparently Chris, and they were frozen in the glazed stiffness of Muggle Photography.  
  
Alyson looked into Chris' eyes. He was petrified, and his green eyes locked on hers.  
  
His very green eyes.  
  
Alyson's eyes.  
  
Harry Potter's eyes.  
  
Alyson leaned over a wastebasket and threw up violently.  
  
(A/N- Ooo, so they find out the truth! Dun nah nuh! Sorry this was so short. But next chapter will be longer and have some more twists. Muahahahaha! Don't worry, I promise I won't leave you hanging for so long this time! ;) ) 


	6. Lost and Found

(A/N- I told you I'd be fast! Thanks for reviewing!!)  
  
Chapter 6- Lost and Found  
  
Alyson looked up. Chris was sitting on the maroon couch, staring into the flickering fireplace. Alyson slid against the wall, clutching her stomach.  
  
"So it's true." Chris' voice echoed off the walls. "They lied to me. They lied to me!"  
  
"At least they wanted you," Alyson said, her voice trembling. "At least they didn't abandon you."  
  
"It can't be, it just can't!" Chris said. "Wait, we're the same age, right? How can we have the same parents?"  
  
Something in Alyson's mind clicked. "Because I'm supposed to be in fifth year."  
  
"What?" Chris looked at her.  
  
"It's true," Alyson said, trembling. "I was born October 15th, and Claire was born January 3rd. My aunt and uncle wanted us to be in the same grade, so they got special permission from Dumbledore to hold me back a year."  
  
Chris sucked in his breath. "I was born August 5th. 10 months after you."  
  
Alyson nodded.  
  
"Aly," Chris walked over to her, and led her over to the couch with him. She reached over and gave him a hug, her tears splattering his robes. "It's gonna be okay. I promise."  
  
Alyson pulled away. "Thanks bro," she said, giving him a sad smile.  
  
"Anytime, sis," Chris said, returning her grin.  
  
Alyson turned to face him. "Okay. We're going to figure this out. Rationally."  
  
Chris nodded.  
  
"My parents probably had a good reason for running away and leaving me. Probably. And then they had you."  
  
"My parents are Muggles though, Aly."  
  
"Muggles? Have they ever seemed magical to you? I mean, at all?"  
  
Chris frowned. "Not really. My dad's always been really interested in magic though. When I went to get my schoolbooks before I started school he practically bought out the whole bookstore to read up."  
  
Alyson smiled.  
  
"My dad's name is Tim. My mum's is Christine. My Dad's a reporter. He's kind of famous. He goes all over the world. My mum goes on trips with him while I'm at school." Chris took a breath. He seemed to be on a roll.  
  
"I don't have any relatives except for my godmother, Clara. She's my parent's best friend. And, well, that's about it." He looked at Alyson.  
  
Alyson took a breath. "My mom was Ginny. My dad was Harry. They defeated Voldemort and then disappeared. No one has ever found them. I was only a couple days old. And, well, I really don't know much about them."  
  
Chris nodded. He seemed to be calming down a bit. "So you're parents defeated Voldemort, then ran away, changed their names and had me? Why?"  
  
Alyson shrugged, feeling deflated.  
  
"My parents would never do that Aly, never! And it doesn't sound like yours would either. There must be some other way it's possible."  
  
Alyson smiled. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better Chris, but I highly doubt it."  
  
Chris looked discouraged. "So, what do we do now? Go to Dumbledore?"  
  
Alyson looked up. "No, no Chris we can't. Not yet."  
  
"When then?" Chris looked at her. "We have to tell someone."  
  
"Why don't you go home for Christmas, and try to find out some stuff about your parents. Then, after Christmas we'll tell someone. Alright."  
  
"Okay," Chris smiled.  
  
"Thanks. I think I'm going to need my little brother right about now." Alyson said.  
  
"Little? Little? We'll see about that!" Chris said.  
  
The teenagers sat on the couch for a while, staring into the flames.  
  
(A/N- Next chapter we meet all the various Weasleys! Stay tuned.) 


	7. A Merry Little Christmas

A/N- Thank you guys for your continued support! I love and am thankful for you all! Happy Holidays!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A Merry Little Christmas  
  
*  
  
It was Christmas Eve.  
  
Alyson could scarcely believe it. She had expected for November and December to take forever, for her and Chris be stuck in an endless limbo of trying to talk to each other without starting rumors. Not that their feeble attempts were helping much.  
  
It was nice to be back home. They were leaving for her Nana and Papa's house for Christmas in about five minutes, and Alyson was almost packed. She gave a glance to her vanity mirror, and pulled her large trunk down the stairs.  
  
Hannah had lost her two front teeth during Alyson's absence, and was trying to whistle through them. Everyone else in her family was rushing about, trying to get everything ready and packed.  
  
Family. Were they her family? Or were they merely pawns in Harry and Ginny Potter's elaborate scheme? Were-  
  
"Where is my bloody hair ribbon?" screeched Claire, rushing past Alyson. Alyson shuddered, and joined Hannah up by the fireplace.  
  
"Okay," Hermione came up to her. "You ready? Where are Nick and Claire?"  
  
As if on cue the two remaining children ran up to them. Claire was hurriedly tying on a hair ribbon.  
  
Ron rushed up. "Got everything, Mione?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Okay, Nick hold Hannah's hand and go."  
  
Nick grabbed the small redhead's hand, and stepped into the fireplace.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Alyson followed suit.  
  
*  
  
She was greeted at the Burrow by a whirl of color.  
  
People were running around everywhere, carrying platters of food or gifts. Alyson's cousins were swarming about, and she moved out of the way as her cousin Matthew flew by her.  
  
"Aly!" she was engulfed by her Nana in a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Hi Nana," Aly said happily.  
  
Molly Weasley pulled, back, studying Alyson's profile. "You're getting so big, Aly," she said, smiling. "Your mum and dad would be proud."  
  
Alyson smiled.  
  
"Can you help us in the kitchen dear?" Molly asked. "It will only take a second."  
  
Alyson nodded, and headed towards the kitchen, where all the Weasley woman were chatting amidst many pots and pans.  
  
"Aly, dear!" Alyson's Aunt Fluer, Bill's wife, came to her, plating kisses on both of her cheeks. "It zis zo great to zee you honey!"  
  
Alyson smiled, and said hello to her various aunts and cousins milling about. A couple of minutes later Claire joined her.  
  
"Hello!" the blonde squealed, as she wrapped her arms around every femine member of the Weasley clan. "How do you want me to help?"  
  
"Yes, me too," Alyson piped in.  
  
Charlie's wife Carissa waved them over. "Here, can you girls stir these please?"  
  
Claire and Alyson picked up spoons and began stirring the sauces in large pots.  
  
"So," Alyson's Aunt Angelina gave her a sly glance. "You girls got any boyfriends yet?"  
  
Claire giggled.  
  
"Oh come on you two, spill it!" Alyson's older cousin Patricia said.  
  
"Claire does," Alyson said smugly. "Carey Watson. A Ravenclaw."  
  
A shriek of catcalls filled the kitchen. Claire tossed back her long hair defiantly and ignored the blush creeping up her cheeks.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well so does Aly. You should see her with Chris Ryan. They spend all day together practically."  
  
Alyson turned to Claire. "That's not true and you know it."  
  
"Oh come on Aly, spill. It's so obvious you two are together. Even Chloe know it I bet." Claire looked at the small first year, who giggling.  
  
"Claire, we are not going together. Please don't talk about him anymore."  
  
"Oh come on Aly!" Patricia said.  
  
"No!" Alyson whipped her head around, so she was facing her family. "We are not going together! We're not! None of you understand!"  
  
And with that Alyson tore off her apron and ran out of the Burrow. 


	8. New Breakthroughs

A/N- Yah these are back to back, I've written up to Chapter 9 so I'm pumping them out! Woohoo!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
New Breakthroughs  
  
*  
  
Ron Weasley was beat.  
  
It was the first day back from Christmas Holidays at work, and he already had a pile of work to grade. He begrudgingly pulled a stack of fifth year classwork from under his desk and gave a quick glance at the clock. Five o'clock. It would be ages before he got home to Hermione and Hannah.  
  
Ron rubbed his temples, and stared at the framed picture of his family before him. It had been taken just last summer, and the still Muggle photography still puzzled him. Hermione had insisted that she wanted to get this picture done the Muggle way so she could send it to her relatives.  
  
Ron picked the picture up. He was standing in the back, next to Nick. His hand was on Hermione's shoulder, and Nick's rested on Alyson's and Claire's both who sat in front of him. In front of the girls was a Hannah, who was clutching the family puppy, Kendall that Claire and Alyson had begged for when they were five years old.  
  
Ron looked at Alyson, her dark brown hair resting on her shoulders, her bright green eyes laughing. He was worried about her. Ever since Halloween the laugh from her eyes had disappeared, she walked as if she was carrying a great burden. Her break at Christmas had only deepened Hermione and his concern, and nobody seemed to know a reason why she was acting this way.  
  
He was drawn out of his thoughts by the flames in his fireplace flickering blue, announcing a caller. He off the fireplace grate, and Jacob Partridge, the Head Auror of Britain's worn face stared back at him.  
  
"Hey Jake," Ron slid to the floor, so he could see eye to eye with his old friend. "What's up mate?"  
  
"Hey Ron." The Aurors face had an unreadable expression. "Do you think you could help us out this weekend? One of our field workers had discovered an old house filled with dark magic materials. We think it might've belonged to some Death Eaters way back when."  
  
Ron rubbed his eyes. "I don't know, Jake. I just got back to school. Is it any immediate threat?"  
  
"Ron," Jacob looked urgent. "This is the absolute latest we can investigate. I think you as well as anyone know we have lots of unanswered questions about the Second War. This house may hold some answers. We're gathering our best to check this place out, Ron. Your help would be valuable."  
  
Ron didn't need to think about it anymore. "I'll be there."  
  
"All right. I expect to see you at seven sharp Saturday morning. Headquarters. I must go. See you then, Ron."  
  
"See you then." Ron put the grate back on his fireplace.  
  
*  
  
"I know."  
  
Chris' eyes looked excited, his cheeks were a rosy red.  
  
"I know, Aly, I know."  
  
Alyson stared at her brother. "What are you talking about Chris? You know what?"  
  
"How our parents lost their memories." 


	9. Discoveries

Chapter 8  
  
Discoveries  
  
*  
  
Alyson stared at Chris. "What?"  
  
"I figured it out. How our parents lost their memories, Aly, I figured it out!"  
  
Alyson looked curiously at him. "Go on."  
  
Chris started walking ahead of her. They were on the grounds and heading towards the lake.  
  
"All right. About 10 months before I was born my parents were in a car crash. They suffered severe head trauma and when they woke up, they both had amnesia."  
  
"Amnesia?" Alyson gasped. "Do you think they're not just trying to make excuses?"  
  
"No. I'm sure this is real. My parents have scars and everything. My dad had this wicked scar on his forehead-"  
  
"In the shape of a lightning bolt?" Alyson asked.  
  
Chris frowned, and then realized what she was implying. "Well, yah, I guess. It was wicked big though, and he was horribly embarrassed off it. He got it lasered off or something before we went to France."  
  
Alyson looked discouraged. "So you're saying our parents ran away, got in a car crash and lost their memories?"  
  
"No! Don't you see Aly? Some Muggles must have discovered them before wizards could find them. They must have suffered head trauma in the last battle. And they were rushed to some Muggle hospital."  
  
"You're right!" Alyson looked wild eyed at her brother. "Bloody hell, Chris, you're right! That's what happened! Harry and Ginny Potter have been living in oblivion all these years right under our noses!"  
  
"So what do we do now? Should we go to Dumbledore straightaway?" Chris looked anxious.  
  
"No, not Dumbledore." Alyson walked slowly ahead of Chris, staring into the peaceful serenity of the Hogwarts Lake. "Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron should know. They deserve to know. And they'll know what to do."  
  
Chris nodded. "So when should we talk to them?"  
  
Alyson turned around. "You free Sunday?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Alright. I have this Invisibility Cloak that used to be my father's. I'll meet you at six at night in the Common Room. We'll sneak over to Hogsmeade and go to my house. Then, well, we'll tell them what we know."  
  
"Okay. Sunday then."  
  
*  
  
Ron Weasley stared at the house.  
  
House wasn't really the right word. It was a shack, really. A mound of dirt, decaying wood and dust. Ron was amazed the Aurors ahead of him were actually entering the place. He gulped and headed in after them.  
  
The house was dark, and every inch of its one solitary room was covered in grime. It smelled like a place that hadn't received air for at least a decade, and Ron struggled to get the stale air through his lungs. The walls were a faded blue color that was chipped more then not, and the floorboards were spongy and felt unstable.  
  
The room was covered in bookshelves, in which lay a disarray of molding books with worn covers. Cauldrons crowded the floor, and they were filled with various ingredients for potion making. And the floor was littered with what looked like pieces of torn parchment.  
  
It seemed as if someone had tried to destroy countless days of notes. The paper scraps were strewn everywhere, and Ron picked one up. Jagged writing covered it, and it was so faded and worn he couldn't even read it.  
  
Suddenly a young Auror broke the muffled silence. "Sir, take a look at this."  
  
Ron reached out his hand to receive the yellowed piece of parchment, which was smeared and spilt upon. He struggled to make out the words.  
  
Gasman,  
  
Let me just forewarn you that' the master is not pleased. The spell was supposed to be ready months ago, and the master's patience is fast dwindling. I hope the girl is not giving you trouble.  
  
The headquarters are well stocked for this assignment, and your complaining will not be tolerated. Lord Voldemort will not have it. You are to have the spell ready in a week's time. I warn you, Gasman, do not mess this up, or it shall be your head.  
  
Ron frowned. Well this pretty much cleared up any doubts that this was a Death Eater headquarters. But what was this spell the unidentified writer was talking about?  
  
Ron gave the paper to Jacob, who read it quickly.  
  
"Youngman! I want you to search every inch of this place for any intact messages like this! You understand?"  
  
"Yes sir." A young Auror and his team began searching the place.  
  
"What do you think this means, Jake?" Ron asked.  
  
Jacob frowned. "The Death Eaters must have been working on some kind of spell before Voldemort's death. It doesn't appear they ever used it."  
  
"Well who are some of the jailed Death Eaters we have? Maybe we can force the information out of them. Surely they must know something."  
  
"I'm not sure, Ron. We'll investigate more in the morning. Thank you for your help."  
  
Ron nodded. 


	10. Shock and Suprises

Chapter 9  
  
Alyson was terrified.  
  
What was she thinking? She was ditching school, at five o'clock at night with her brother to go visit her family under an invisibility cloak and tell them that her parents were alive after all? And not to mention she was breaking about fifty school rules.  
  
Nevertheless, her feet were moving, her hands clutched the Invisibility clock around her to keep from being seen. It seemed as much as she willed herself not to be going home the faster she walked.  
  
They went through the passageway through Honeyduke's that Alyson had learned from her uncles. The shop was crowded enough so they could slip quietly out of the store and onto the street where the sunshine was slowly melting into the night sky. They walked out of the major street of Hogsmeade and Alyson led Chris to her nice modern home a little outside the city.  
  
Alyson slipped of the Invisibility cloak and looked at her brother.  
  
"You nervous?"  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick all over your front steps. You?"  
  
Alyson shrugged. "About the same."  
  
She gave her brother one last look, sighed, and knocked on the door.  
  
She could hear rustlings from inside, and someone coming to the door. The person inside opened it, and Alyson found herself staring at her Aunt Hermione.  
  
"Aly?" Her pretty brunette aunt stared gapingly at her. "What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
"Hi Aunt Hermione." Alyson gave her aunt a sheepish smile. "Can we come in?"  
  
Hermione stared at Chris, who looked uncomfortable. "Yes, yes, come in Aly. What is going on?"  
  
Alyson stepped into her house, holding her cloak tightly around her. "I- I have to tell you and Uncle Ron something."  
  
Hermione stared at Alyson, then to Chris, then back to Alyson. A realization spread over her voice and she put her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Oh, no, Aly, you and him, you-"  
  
"Oh! Oh no. Nothing like that." Alyson said blushing. "No. Is Uncle Ron home?"  
  
"Yes, we are in the middle of dinner." Alyson followed her aunt to the dining room. "Really Alyson, its not like you to cut class like this! I'm sure anything you had to say could have been mailed!"  
  
Alyson entered the dining room where Ron and Hannah were seated. Hannah's brown eyes opened wide.  
  
"Aly!" The small redhead zoomed out of her chair and attached herself to Aly's legs. "Are you coming to eat with us, Aly? Are ya? Are ya? Why are you here?"  
  
"I've been wondering the same thing." Ron stared curiously at his niece. "Aly, what's going on? And why is Mr. Ryan with you?"  
  
"Hello Professor." Chris gave a weak grin.  
  
Alyson sat down, and Chris sat next to her. "Um, well."  
  
"We have something to tell you sir," Chris said. "Something important."  
  
"And, well, it sounds crazy but you have to believe us, you have to!" Alyson looked at her bewildered aunt and uncle.  
  
"Re-remember how Claire kept teasing me at Christmastime about how Chris and I were an item, and I got so upset?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Well, that's because he's not my boyfriend. He's-" Alyson stared her aunt and uncle in their eyes. "He's my brother." 


End file.
